


Clark and Lex Take a Vacation

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manip for lapetite_kiki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark and Lex Take a Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapetite_kiki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lapetite_kiki).



The very lovely [](http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/profile)[**lapetite_kiki**](http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/) wanted to see the boys out and about enjoying Quebec. I was happy to try and snap a photo of their adventure. Lex and Clark seem to be backpacking across the world from the looks of his backpack. Hm, there is even a ring? Honeymoon maybe? :D

I think Clark may have said something a bit suggestive to Lex from the look on Lex's face! I hope you enjoy your gift honey!

  
[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=clexquebeccity_small.jpg)

  



End file.
